Declaraciones correspondidas
by Tsuki no Tsuki
Summary: No todo es odio o rencor, tal vez no puedes sacar a esa persona de tu cabeza no porque lo odies o detestes, quizás la amas. Fic de varias historias, todas sin relación entre ellas .
1. Declaración

Detestaba los días calurosos, el sol sobre su piel picaba y encima lo hacía sudar como si esstuviera entrenando, ¿por qué a él?, él era tan perfecto, tan elegante y, por qué no decirlo, era hermoso, pero claro, se había enamorado de un simple mortal que había descontrolado por completo su perfecta vida.

Llegó a un parque, donde al menos éste estaba rodeado de árboles y quizás no la pasaría tan mal con ese condenado sol que amenazaba con ponerse aún más caleinte. Le dió una orden a su chofer y bajó de la limosina, aún no sabía el por qué le habían llamado para juntarse allí, y menos que su dormilón amigo lo hiciera...ah, ese castaño lo volvía loco desde hace mucho, pero era ahora cuando lo admitía con plena libertad.

Miró su destino y se dispuso subir las escalinatas.

Dormía el pie de un frondoso árbol, la sombra y la brisa lo resfrescaba de ese día de calor infernal. Llevaba allí un par de horas, a decir verdad se había levantado muy temprano pensando en aquello y había llamado a su amigo para verse al mediodía, aunque no había terminado su desayuno cuando llegó al parque y se acostó bajo aquel árbol; necesitaba hablar con él, no podía seguir fingiendo con su capitán, el pasar casi todo el día durmiendo era solamente una medida para evitar que alguien lodescubriera mirando a cierto chico que lo tenía loco desde que llegó al club.

Intentó divisar al castaño pero ni señales de que estuviera por allí, despierto, lo más lógico sería buscarle en algún sitio cómodo para dormir...¡pero que demonios!, Jiroh dormía en cualquier parte. Caminó hasta el centro del parque donde había una fuente, miró a su alrededor y ¡bingo! allí estaba su bello durmiente. Se acercó un poco y le contempló mientras dormía, le encantaba verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan tierno, tan lindo, tan...tan él...se dió un golpe mental al pensar esto, parecía quinceañera enamorada, él era Oree-sama, no podía rebajarse a pensar eso, pero claro, aquello pasaba por bajar de su trono y enamorarse de un simple mortal.

"_-Jiroh, oe, Jiroh-_trató de despertarlo"

"_-Mmmh..._-se revolvió para incorporarse y tallarse los ojos-_¿qué hora es?"_

_"-Las doce en punto-_respondió el moreno"

"_-¿Atobe?"_

_-"Hasta que al fin despiertas -.-u-_suspiró- _dime, ¿de qué querías hablarme?-_se sentó junto a él"

_"-La verdad te lo diré sin rodeos. Quiero decirte que desde algún tiempo estoy enamorado-_esto cayó como un balde de agua fría para el otro-_pero creo que esa persona no me corresponde-_suspiró para luego continuar-_dime, Atobe, ¿estás enamorado?"_

Una de las cosas que le gustaban de Jiroh era el hecho que al ser tan expresivo era sumamente sincero y franco al momento de decir algo serio.

_"-La verdad...sí, estoy enamorado..."_

_"-Lo sabía"_

_"-¿Eh?-_miró extrañado"

"-¿_Puedo decirte algo y prometes que no se acabará nuestra amistad pase lo que pase?-_el otro pensó un momento"

_"-Adelante"_

_"-Te amo"_

_"-Qué?-¿_había dicho "te amo"?, muy en el fondo se alegró"

"-_Tú eres la persona de la cual estoy enamorado...ahora te pido q~-_fue interrumpido por algo suavepresionando sus labios, abrió sus ojos para encontarse con la tierna mirada de su amigo"

"_-Jiroh, yo estoy enamorado de ti"_

_"-Keigo-_fue lo único coherente que pudo articular"

"_-creo que nuestroamor imposible SÍ era posible...Ahora dime, ¿quieres ser el novio de Oree-sama?_

_"-Keigo...por supuesto que sí-_se colgó del cuello del mayor-_te amo"_

_"-Y yo a ti, mi hermoso dormilón"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_bueno, bueno...._**

**_me encanta esta pareja..._**

**_que puedo decir...._**

**_Atobe me hechizó la primera vez que lo ví, pero me enamoré de él una vez vi el corto "Atobe`s gift" (ya van unas mil veces que lo veo)_**

**_se cuidan..._**

**_despúes me dicen que les parece_**

**_bye-nya, dane_**


	2. Extra

**_los personajes de PoT no son mios..._**

**_todos son de konomi-sama...._**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**NI LA MUERTE ME IMPIDE AMARTE**

**(capítulo paralelo)**

Aquel día era de esos tan fríos que te decían que no te levantaras y salieras fuera porque te ibas a enfermar y esas cosas, pero a él no le importaba realmente lo que pudiera ocurrirle, no desde que él no estaba a su lado. Tomó lo primero que encontró en la percha y salió, ni siquiera se digno a tomar desayuno o algo con que matar su apetito.

Tal vez si las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera podría haber pasado algo, pero no había nada que hacer, lo mejor había sido dejarlo ir, el hecho de estar juntos les había acarreado demasiados problemas, más a su joven pelirrojo que a él debido a que siempre era acosado por su demente club de fans...aunque la mayor parte de la culpa la tenía él, no había puesto frenos a nada de lo que ocurría y todo por miedo al que dirán...si tan sólo pudiera volver atrás y evitar ese accidente...

*+*+*+Flash Back+*+*+*

Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba como nunca y estaba más azul que de costumbre, pero era opacado por esa horiible discución y los gritos que amenazaban al pobre joven que era acorralado por todo ese grupo de chicas.

_"-¡tú no eres nadie!-_gritaba una chica"

"-_no entiendo cómo alguien como él está contigo-_decía otra"

"-_todo esto sería mejor si tú no estuvieras aquí-_dijo otra"

En ese momento el pelirrojo se iba a defender pero fue acallado con una bofetada que le dejó su cara ardiendo.

"-_Kikumaru, tú deberías desaparecer-_comentó la que lo golpeó"

"-_yo...-_estaba al borde del colapso y el hecho de no poder defenderse porque él no podía siquiera levantarle la mano a una mujer. En ese momento su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y corrió sin importar si empujaba a alguien en el proceso. Salió como pudo de aquel callejón dispuesto a tomar el primer transporte que pasara por allí."

Se detuvo de pronto al ver el semaforo en rojo, miró hacia atrás y vió que le seguían, en su mente repetía una y otra vez el deseo de que el semaforo cambiara, pero no. No venía ningún vehículo al parecer, intentó dr un paso pero fue detenido de la camisa, miró asustado a su captor, era una de esas chicas. A lo lejos venía un auto velozmente pero no a exceso de velocidad, la chica sonrió ampliamente.

_"-!Kaoruko, no!-_gritó una de sus amigas-_detente_-la otra sonrió aún más amplio"

"-_despídete-_y sin más empujó al pelirrojo a la calle."

El chico no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el chofer, en un intento por evadirlo chocó a un automóvil que estaba estacionado golpeando también al pelirrojo que quedó unos metros más allá inconciente.

La gente que presenció el "accidente" llamó de inmediato a la ambulancia, pero el chofer del vehículo se bajó para ver la condición del chico, éste no reaccionaba y luegose percataron que su cabeza comenzaba a sangrar. El hombre lo tomó en brazos con un cuidado único, lo subió al auto y emprendió marcha al hospital en un intento desesperado por salvar al joven.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Estaba un poco aburrido en casa, le hebía ayudado a su abuelo con el jardín y los peces pero ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Se puso de pie dispuesto a llamar a su ahora novio para que se vieran durante la tarde cuando, al tomar el móvil, este comenzó a sonar dejando ver en su pantalla el número del pelirrojo.

_"-moshi moshi-_habló una voz masculina"

_"-¿Eiji?-_preguntó neutral"

"_-no, llamó porque el joven dueño de este telefono sufrió un accidente y en los números de emegencia estaba este-_contestó el hombre nervioso"

_"-¿accidente?-_habló con una notoria preocupación en su voz"

"-_así es, está en la sala de emergencias del hospital central-_de fondo se oía un gran murmullo"

_"-de acuerdo, gracias-_cortó"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tal vez habría sido mejor cojer algún taxi o algo, pero no tenía tiempo para esperar alguno. A lo lejos pudo divisar el hospital, como odiaba esos lugares, eran fríos, tenían olores extraños (por la anestecia y cosas así) y nada bueno ocurría cuando estaba allí. Pasó de largo la recepción y subió lo escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al pabellón de emergencias. Todo estaba en calma, se dirigió a la sala de espera, sólo había una persona.

_"-¿usted es Tezuka-san?-_preguntó el hombre, el otro sólo asintió-_el joven..."_

_"-Kikumaru-_respondió"

"-_verá, cuando me dirigía a la oficina ví un grupo de chicas que tenían Kikumaru-kun y de pronto lo arrojaron a la calle...intenté evadirlo pero era imposible, estaba demasiado cerca...aunque el impacto fue menor al hacerlo...lo siento...-_habló demasiado afligido"

_"-tranquilo"_

*+*+*+Fin del Flash Back+*+*+*

Los médicos dijeron que los recuerdos perdidos jámas regresarían, tal vez era lo mejor, así él no recordaría el sufrimiento por el que pasó al estar a su lado...había sido la mejor opción, además su querido pelirrojo podría empezar de nuevo.

Caminaba distraídamente por la avenida absorto en sus recuerdos cuando topó con alguien, miró al chico en frente de él, no podía ser cierto, era Eiji.

_"-E-Eiji..._-dijo sorprendido"

_"-Mitsu..."_

_"*¿Mitsu?...será que él...*-_pensó Tezuka-_Eiji_"

"_-¿por qué me dejaste...si yo te amaba tanto_?-esto dejó helado al de gafas"

"-_pero cómo es que tú.."_

_"-¿recuerdo?, recuperé la memoria hace unas semanas...nadie se explica cómo...-_le miró fijo-_pero dime, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?"_

_"-no quería que se volviera a repetir...por mi culpa tú...-_habló con un nudo en la garganta"

"-_tonto-_soltó de pronto abrazándolo por la cintura-_sabes que aunque me mataran nunca podría dejar de amarte-_estas palabras calaron el corazón del otro-_te amo..."_

_"-Eiji...-_lo miró con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento-_perdóname"_

Se miraron algunos minutos, el pelirrojo se acercó al rostro del otro y sin más le depositó un tierno beso.

"_-no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme por una estupidez"_

_"-lamento haberlo hecho, no quería volver a lastimarte"_

_"tonto"_

Ambos se unieron de nuevo en un tierno beso que luego se transformó en uno llego de pasión y deseo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_salió un tanto extraña, lo se..._**

**_aun me cuesta creer que escribi algo tan...raro_**

**_pero en si creo que es linda esa pareja..._**

**_si alguien sabe el nombre de esta pareja ojala me lo digan_**

**_se cuidan_**

**_luego me dicen que les parece_**

**_bye-nya, dane_**


	3. ¿AMOR?

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE POT NO SON MIOS, NYA_**

**_YO SOLO ESCRIBO..._**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Desde aquel partido no podía dejar de pensar en él, después de todo era la primera persona que le derrotaba en un partido oficial. Continuó con su peloteo contra la pared mientras pensaba en la manera de superar el error que había cometido contra el capitán de Shitenhouji; aunque cuando jugó contra Nioh ya había cambiado su juego, aquella derrota seguía rondándolo.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban pero los ignoró, tal vez era alguien que venía a entrenar a las canchas callejeras...y no estaba del todo quivocado. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando el otro comenzó a pelotear a su lado, hasta que la pelota se desvió y casi impacta en la cara del tensai cuando una raqueta le cubrió del golpe.

"_-gomen-_se didculpó el extraño-¿_no te pegué, ne?"_

_"-descuida-_contestó recuperándose del asombro y entonces se fijó en su interlocutor-_Shiraishi"_

Ok, tenía al dueño de sus pensamientos en frente suyo, pero ¿qué hacer?...¿retarlo a un partido?, no, eso era idiota y él era el tensai de Seigaku...pensó un poco y luego habló.

_"-hola-_saludó el rubio-¿_cómo estas Fuji?"_

_"-bien-_respondió raro ¿por qué ahora sentia su corazón latir tan fuerte?-_¿y tú?"_

_"-no me quejo-_sonrió ampliamente, lo que causó un leve sonrojo en el castaño-_¿entrenas horas extras?"_

_"-ah, hai...-_contestó algo atontado, ¿por qué carajo se sentía así con él?-_necesito mejorar mi tenis"_

_"-a mi me parece que tu tenis está bien asi, no te sobre-esfuerces, podrias perjudicarte-_comentó en tono...¿preocupado?, el castaño sintió sus mejillas más calientes, asumió que estaba en demasía sonrojado-_¿te sientes bien?"_

_"-¿eh?, ¿por qué preguntas?-_pregunto confundido"

"-_estás algo rojo, ¿seguro no tienes fiebre?-_Fuji sudi frío, el otro había notado su sonrojo pero lo confundió con fiebre"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

No tenía por qué molestarse, le había repetido un millon de veces que se sentía bien, pero el rubio había insistido en acompañarlo a casa diciendo que era algo tarde, que estaba nublado y que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover y que si le pasaba algo él tendría la culpa.

A unos metros de la casa del tensai, el rubio se iba a despedir del castaño pero fue interrumpido por este.

"-_sabes...mis padres y hermanos no están...¿te gustaría pasar un rato?-_pregutó mirando a otro lado"

"_-no quiero incomodarte-_respondió algo apenado"

"_no es ninguna molestía-_insistió. Demonios, que le estaba pasando, quería que él se quedara, ni siquiera cuando le gustaba Tezuka era tan insistente...¿sería tal vez que estuviera enamo...?...¿iba a decir enamorado?, ok, esto cada vez más estaba más raro"

"-_pues...supongo que no hay problema"_

El tensai sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero al capitán de Shitenhouji y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"-_mi habitación está arriba-_habló indicándole al rubio que lo siguiera-_ponte cómodo-_dijo abriendo la puerta de su Habitación"

"-_gracias-_se acomodó en una silla al lado del escritorio del tensai"

"-_¿quieres jugo, soda, té, galletas?"_

_"-no te preocupes, no quiero importunarte-_respondió tratando de no sonar maleducado"

"_-ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia-_le dedicó su tan típica sonrisa"

"-_entonces te acepto un té"_

_"bien"_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mientras preparaba el té se preguntaba un par de cosas...¿Desde cuándo se ponía así con los chicos? o mejor dicho...¿Por què precisamente con él?...sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos...ok, tal vez Eiji tenía razón, se estaba enamorando de él...¿dijo enamorado?, ahora sabía que se estaba volviendo loco...

Tomó una bandeja y colocó dos tazas, en una tetera pequeña sirvió un poco de la infusión y a su lado un par de galletas de chocolate.

Suspiró antes de salir de la cocina, debía calmarse si no quería cometer alguna locura.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Ahora si estaba 100% seguro de que se había enamorado del rubio, no era malestar, ni rencor, ni frustración, era amor; de ahí que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Había pasado una semana desde que se habían encontrado y el capitán había ido a su casa, y ahora necesitaba más que nunca confesarle sus sentimientos al usuario de la "_biblia",_¿por qué la urgencia?, sabía de buena fuente que existía la posobilidad de que el rubio le correspondiera, pero existía un problema (y he aquí la urgencia), el capitán del Higachuu andaba tras el rubio y ya se lo había dijo...¿quién era su fuente confiable?, nada más que el novio de su capitán y mejor amigo del rubio, el subcapitán de Shitenhouji, Chitose Senri.

Llegó a las canchas callejeras y buscó con la vista al chico entre todos los presentes, pero no estaba allí, se dio media vuelta para irse a casa cuando una voz le detuvo.

"_-¡Syusuke!-_exclamó el buchou de Shitenhouji-_hola-_saludó llegando a su lado"

_"-Kuranosuke...hola-_sonrió tipicamente tratando de disimular su sonrojo"

"_-¿vienes a jugar?"_

_"-no...en realidad vengo a hablar contigo-_soltó rápidamentesorprendiendo al otro"

Tomaron asiento en un banquillo muy alejado de las canchas, ya que habían muchos chicos jugando allí y muchos conocidos también. Extrañamente ambos chicos estaban nerviosos, porque ambos planeaban hacer lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a iniciar la conversación. En eso se escucha la tonada de "_bible_".

"_-gomen-_tomó el móvil-_moshi moshi...ah, hai...no...estoy algo ocupado en este momento...hai, yo te aviso, sayonara-_cerró el móvil y lo guardó"

"_-te estoy quitando tiempo, sumimasen-_bajó la cabeza."

_"-tranquilo, era Kite que quería que saliera con él-_suspiró cansado.

_"-¿y por qué lo rechazaste?_-preguntó "curioso" "

_"-pues..._-dio una bocanada de aire reuniendo todo su valor, ¿por qué su "biblia" no funcionaba en este tipo de cosas?-_necesito decirte algo importante-_el castaño se tensó un poco-_Syusuke, hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que...me gustabas-_dijo sonrojado, se detuvo unos segundos y prosiguió-_pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta que no me gustabas...¡estaba enamorado de ti!-_exclamó nervioso. El castaño no cabía entre su asombro y felicidad, su amor era correspondido."

"_-Kuranosuke...yo..."_

_"-Syu...toma tu tiempo...-_habló esperando el rechazo del tensai"

_"-no, yo también debía decirte algo, y la verdad, ya esperé bastante para decirlo-_tomó el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y lo levantó para mirarlo a los ojos-_Kuranosuke, yo también estoy enamorado de ti-_le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había esbozado, acompañada de un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas"

Sus rostros poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta consolidar el tan ansiado beso; el castaño pasó los brazos por el cuello del rubio, y este a su vez se posisionó de la cintura del más bajo, levantándolo y sentándolo sobre su regazo.

Aquella tarde fue la mejor de todas sus vidas.

"_-¡¡ECSTASY"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_nya, espero que les haya gustado..._**

**_jejeje_**

**_me dicen que tal les pareció, ne?_**

**_cualquier cosa me dicen y les respondo_**

**_se cuidan, ne?_**

**_bye-nya_**


End file.
